


Dinner For Two

by myblueworld



Series: The Tale of Two Davids [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, and he is actually pretty good at it, domestic kind of thing, my headcanon is Silva likes cooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: Silva thought that Villa ate too many junk food.ORThe one where Silva cooked some dinner for Villa.





	Dinner For Two

“I can’t believe you haven’t had a heart attack yet from all those junk.”

Villa turned his head from the frozen pizza to look at Silva, who had an almost disgusted expression on his face.

“What junk?” Villa asked.

“That thing you’re holding.”

Villa put the package of the pizza into the cart. “No. It’s pizza. It’s food.”

“And it’s junk.”

Villa took another frozen pizza from the cold shelves. Holding his eyes right at Silva, he put the additional package into the cart. Silva sighed, and slid his hands into his pocket.

With a smirk on his lips, Villa walked away from the frozen food section, pushing his cart with him. He could practically feel Silva rolled his eyes behind him. Still, Silva followed him. A few quick steps, and now Silva was walking right next to him.

“You know,” Silva said as they strolled on the aisle where rows and rows of coffee and tea were on display. “It’s not that difficult to prepare some food that is actually good.”

Villa shrugged his shoulder as he stopped in front of some fancy flavored coffee.

“Pizza is good,” he said as he absently read the description of how the coffee that he was holding had a subtle taste of brownies. “And it’s easy. You just need to put it in the oven.”

“But, think about all the fat! The lack of nutrients! Have you ever checked the amount of sodium they put there?”

Villa put the coffee back to the shelves. “One of those has pineapple as a topping,” he said and looked at Silva. “Pineapple is fruit. Fruit has vitamin. And vitamin is nutrient. Correct?”

The look in Silva’s face clearly showed his disagreement on Villa’s answer. Villa took a packet of coffee that he usually had. The one that had the real taste of coffee. He threw the package into the cart and grinned at Silva.

“If you really care about my nutrient intake, then maybe you should cook for me.”

Silva rolled his eyes again and mumbled something about Villa being an idiot. But the way he scrunched his nose made Villa could not stop himself from chuckling and ruffled his hair.

“Come on,” he said, gripping the cart with both hands. “I’m done.”

Silva followed him to the line of the register. Apparently, Friday night was everyone’s choice to do some grocery shopping. There was a line in every register available. Villa stood on the line that seemed to be the shortest one. He stole a glance at Silva, who was standing quietly next to him. Half of his eyes were hidden behind his hair, and there was a strange contemplative look on his face, like he was thinking about something.

Villa took two small steps forward, pushing his cart as a middle age couple in the register had done with their transaction. There was only a lady with a cart full with some cleaning products and toilet papers in front of him now.

“Villa,” Silva called him as he tugged the sleeve of Villa’s shirt.

“Hm?” Villa turned to look at him. Silva licked his lower lip, looking somewhat a bit hesitant.

“Do you mind if we go back and grab some other stuff?”

Villa shrugged his shoulders. “Sure. You need anything?” He asked as he started pushing the cart away from the line.

Silva looked down for a second as he walked next to Villa. When he looked up again, he pushed his hair from his forehead, and mumbled something that Villa could not catch.

“What was that?”

Silva sighed.

“I said, I thought that maybe yeah, I can cook something for you tonight,” he said, but keeping his eyes looking straight ahead.

Villa froze as he felt his heart just did a bungee jump.

_What?_

Silva who was now two steps away ahead of Villa stopped walking, realizing that Villa was somehow frozen where he was. He turned his head a little at Villa. And Villa was one hundred percent positive that Silva’s cheeks were a shade brighter than their natural colors.

“Come on,” Silva said. “That aisle,” he pointed by gesturing with his chin to the fresh produce aisles. “I am pretty sure that you don’t have any carrot in your fridge, do you?”

Villa’s heart was back from the bungee-jumping, and now it was doing some sort of stupid dancing in his chest. Villa grinned as he pushed his cart, following Silva that was already walking to the vegetable aisle.

“No,” he said. “I don’t think I have any.”

Silva snorted lightly. “I am not surprised,” he said. But the tips of his lips are curling up into a small smile.

*******

Villa put the bags from the grocery store, and turned around. He found Silva was gazing at the cabinets in the kitchen, almost looked like he was concerned about something.

“Villa?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you even have… you know… pan and pots and… stuffs?”

Villa chuckled. “Here’s the surprise,” Villa said, as he started taking the stuffs that they just bought from the bags. “I do. Núria supplied me with those kinds of stuff when I first moved in here.”

Silva joined him loading out the stuff.

“Núria?” He asked as he took out a pack of potatoes.

Villa hummed. “Yeah. Xavi’s wife.” He turned to look at Silva, but Silva seemed to have a surprisingly huge interest at the tomato that he was holding. “You remember? The one who cooked the chicken soup?”

Silva still had his eyes on the tomato, but Villa could see the small smile on Silva’s lips. Silva nodded. “Yeah,’ he said, putting the tomato on the counter. “I remember.”

Something fluttered gently in Villa’s heart. It’s been about four months since he came to Silva’s apartment with some chicken soup. It’s been two months, and now they had something a little bit more than what they used to have before that.

It’s been two months, and they have spent more time together. When Silva spent the night at his place, he would still be next to Villa when he woke up. What used to be just fucking has grown to pillow talk, falling asleep with fingers lacing together, lazy morning kisses, and coffee in the morning.

Sometimes it would be Villa spent the night in Silva’s place, even though Silva often complained that the couch that he had was much smaller than what Villa had in his own place. And whenever Villa pointed out that the small couch meant it’s perfect for them to cuddle, Silva would let out a huff, pretending to look annoyed.

He never looked annoyed though, whenever he lied his head comfortable against Villa’s chest, Villa’s finger between his hair as they watched whatever they feel like watching on the TV.

Villa cleared his throat, suddenly realized that maybe he had been staring for a little beat too long at Silva.

“Well,” he said and walked to one of the cabinets. “I am pretty sure that it’s up here,” he said as he opened the cabinet.

“Aha!” He turned to look at Silva with a victorious grin. “See? I do have some!”

Silva walked to the cabinet and nodded lightly. He took a pot and looked at it closely.

“Is there anything that I can do to help you?” Villa asked.

Silva put the pot on the counter and inspected the other stuffs in the cabinet. “Oh, yeah,” he said. He flashed a glance at Villa. “You can start by peeling the carrot, maybe?” He said, and reached out to take out a frying pan from the cabinet.

“Okay.” Villa walked to the kitchen island where the Silva had lined up the vegetables. He pulled out a carrot and wondered why he never knew before that a carrot should be peeled before one could cook it.

“Here,” Silva placed a knife on the counter. “And I think 5 or 6 of the carrot would be enough,” he added before going back to the counters. Villa turned his neck to look at him, who was opening the drawers now.

“How many, once again?”

“Five, or six if you have some smaller ones.”

“Oh,” Villa said and looked back to the sack of carrot. “Okay,” he said, and carefully pulled another carrot from the sack. He compared the two carrots, trying to figure out how small is _small_ for a carrot.

“Oh, you actually have a peeler!” Silva said from the drawer. He went back to the kitchen island and took the knife, placing a weird looking utensil as a replacement in front of Villa. “Here,” he said. “You can use this. I’ll use the knife to cut the potatoes.”

Villa didn’t even realize that he had that kind of thing.

What did Silva say? A peeler?

Villa put one of the carrots that he was holding, and took the peeler. His eyes darted from the peeler to the carrot, and back to the peeler again.

So. This is a peeler. And this peeler thing is used to…peel something off, right?

Right. Easy. Piece of cake.

“Villa?”

Villa turned his head and found Silva was staring at him. There was a light amusement on Silva’s face.

“Uhm. Yeah?”

“Do you know how to use it?”

“Well,” Villa said and put the two objects back. “I can learn,” he said as he reached out for his phone on his back pocket. He took out the phone and started fiddling with it. Surely with millions of videos on YouTube, there would be at least some tutorial videos on how to peel a carrot, right?

“Villa,” Silva placed his hands on Villa’s shoulder and turned him around towards the doorway. “I have a strong feeling that it would be much better for the two of us if you just be a good boy and sit still in the couch until I’m done, okay?” Silva pushed Villa to the doorway.

“Hey,” Villa turned around. “I just want to help.”

“You can do the dishes later,”

Villa sighed. “Are you sure?”

Silva nodded with a smile on his face. “I’m sure. I can work much faster if I don’t have to worry about you blowing up the kitchen or hurting yourself," he said, pushing away some hair from his forehead.

He placed a quick chaste peck on Villa’s cheek, then turned Villa around once again. “Now go and watch TV or whatever until I’m done.”

Knowing that Silva was right anyway, Villa turned around and walked to the living room.

He waited by watching some tutorial videos on preparing vegetables. Silva should have just let him peel the carrot. If that guy with the rapid talking and stupid accent could do it without losing a breath, surely Villa could do it too, right?

“Villa?”

Villa looked up from his phone. Silva was standing by the doorway, holding a spatula on his right hand.

“Dinner’s ready,” he said, curling up a shy smile.

“Already?” Villa stood up and made a bee line to the kitchen. Once he stepped into the kitchen area, he stopped. It’s weird to smell food in his kitchen and to know that it was coming from something that was prepared from scratch. Usually this kind of smell existed in his kitchen from something that was just needed to be heated in the microwave or, more often than not, something that came in delivery packaging.

Villa liked this kind of smell better. Much better.

“That was quick,” he said, walking to the dining table. Silva, who was standing by one of the chairs shrugged his shoulders.

“I’ve told you, it wasn’t that difficult to cook something.”                                            

Villa stared at his dining table that has been set up for two. There were chicken with mushroom, a portion of carrot and peas soup for each of them, and Silva even put some sliced fruit next to each of their plates. It was just a simple dinner for two. But it was their dinner. And the fact that Silva was the one who has prepared it for them somehow made it more than just a simple dinner.

“Silva,” he said as he sat down and picked up his utensils. “This is great!”

“Not really,” Silva said as he took a seat in front of Villa. He kept his eyes at the table but his cheeks were slightly blushing. “It’s just… food,” he said.

It’s just food.  But it’s the best homemade food that Villa for the last few months. Or maybe years.

***

The next few weeks, Silva cooked dinner for the two of them every Friday night.

***

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am with VIlla. I like pineapple as one of the toppings on my pizza. End of discussion.


End file.
